The Road Runners
Miki Hoshigaki (ほしがき みき, Hoshigaki Miki), is an S-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure and the crime partner of Reyna. She is also the younger sister of Kisame Hoshigaki. Reyna (れいな, Reina), is an S-rank missing-nin from Iwagakure and the crime partner of Miki Hoshigaki. She is also the younger sister of Deidara. Background Much of the history of these two best friends is unknown, but it is known that Miki and Reyna were never fond of their older brothers. They never really communicated with them when they were children, thus leading for a hate to develop between them and their elder brothers. Both girls also loathe the Akatsuki organization. When Miki was a child, Kisame was never around to help her train, she had taught herself everything she knows about being a ninja (along with the academy). Miki had a strong relationship with both of her parents before she ran away after Kisame had convinced her that their parents never wanted her, therefore Miki loathes Kisame. When Reyna was a child, her father abused and molested her repetitively. Her mother never believed it when she explained, therefore Reyna considered herself to be a loner without before she had met Miki. Deidara was oblivious to the fact that Reyna felt this way and he knew nothing of what their father has been doing to her, therefore Reyna loathes Deidara. The way the girls met is unknown, but they vowed to stay by eachother's side for all of eternity. They say that if one dies, the other has no point in living. If one becomes ill, the other will be by there side. If one were considering suicide, the other will be there to stop them. You pretty much never see one character without the other. They vow to destroy all other villages, claiming they don't understand the true meaning of friendship. The two characters show up in Shippuden while on one of their crime-sprees in Konoha. Personality Miki's personality is very calm and laid-back, while Reyna is outgoing and sassy. Miki's vocabulary contains much sarcasm, and she is practically fearless. Reyna is brave and cheerful, and is actually very intellegent. Appearance Miki has long, dark blue hair that is braided and tied in the back, reaching down to her back side. Her eyes are a coastal blue with no pupils, and her skin is a pale blue (much like Kisame's). Her appearence is similar to Kisame's, but there are some differences, such as the fact that she has no presents of gills or fish-like eyes. Miki is tall like her brother, standing at 191 cm, and weighing in at 48.4 kg. Reyna has mid-length, dark blonde hair that is left down and reaches down to about mid-bust. Her eyes are grey and her eyes are hevily lined in black (much like Deidara's). Her skin is fair. Her appearence is similar to Deidara's, infact some Deidara fans mistake Reyna for Sexy no Jutsu Deidara because of how much they look alike. There are some differences though, such as that Reyna's hair is parted in the opposite direction as Deidara's. Reyna stands at 163 cm, and weighs 42.8 kg. (hights are misleading in picture above). Abilities comming soon Part I Characters do not appear in Part I of Naruto. Part II comming soon Trivia comming soon Reference link link link link link thank you Velvateena for uploading the pic for me! Category:DRAFT